Three Years In The Making
by UndeadWeaverOfLies
Summary: Three people return to Konoha after 3 long years. 1 has changed, battle scarred, and slightly humbled, Another now in peace with himself and seeking to start a new, The last a perverted old man,See Naruto's love power n ambitions. NaruHarem
1. Prologue

A/N: Ive had sum ideas bouncin round in my head for awhil n finially decided to type em out. This is an AU wit my version of a matured Naruto. Also for my very few readers for my OP Fic sry its jst ive been readin lot of naruto lately n hav it stuck in my head stead of OP, I will do my best to update soon but wit wrk n this new fic dunno when i can do that. Dont forget to leave a rev n or pm if u lik n which pairins i should use. Not a big fan of yaoi as in me myself bein a guy, but wit my wild n open mind i will write it if the majority of you want it. Fem haku can also be used if you want, wil just have to add her in somehow wit an explanation for why she isnt dead later in the fic :P

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN CRAP :P less u call my OC's crap which in someways they are...:P

"Speaking"

_"Thought"_

**"Demonic speaking"**

**_"Demonic Thought"_**

TO THE HORROR OF THE VILLAGE AND JOY TO OTHERS, A SURPRISE TO ALL

lil hint H-ero J-sas S-nar

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know it kinda feels good to come back here"

"You don't know how good"

"Boys lets hurry up i wanna get some research done before i have to make my report"

With a small gust of wind three leaves one old and crumbling, one fire red, and the last a golden yellow-orange fly into the sky above the forrest, pass tall concrete fortresses and descend upon a narrow windowsill of a dark red building. Inside the building nothing much is going on.

Two chunnins stand by a door joking around in an attempt to escape boredom, A short-haired kunoichi, known for her time spent in the hospital, walks along the secluded hallways carrying a silver tray with a simple china-teapot and two tea cups.

With out small knock she enters an office, six stacks of paperwork with four over a foot high stand making a fortresses around the snoozing hokage, making herself known. "Tsunade-sama I brought you some tea..."with a twitching smile you finally notices the state of the unsuspecting godaime.

Clearing her throat rather loudly Shizune finally catches the attention of Tsunade. With a loud yawn and a groggy face Tsunade rises stretching out her arms, she then finally greets the now slightly irritated woman standing before her.

Just as she they were bout to speak, there was a puff of smoke ascending from the floor revealing a exuberant Iruka, "Lord Hokage You will never guess which three people have finally returned!"

Just as Shizune was about to speak, she was interrupted by a loud screech from the hot springs of konoha, followed by a now bloodied Jiraiya crashing through the windows.

"You better be careful next time, it seems that Sakura has developed some monstrous strength within these past years." said by a calm voice

"Thanks for the heads up, though I don't think this pervert here will forget that anytime soon." said by a rather nervous then cheery voice

The eyes of Shizune and Tsunade Widened beyond imagine.

A/N: ok so tell me what you think? the offical first chapter should be up within 5-10 hours, seeing as im about to go to bed, dont forget to leave some form of msg as wut couples you want(even if theyre dead or w/e in the real story this is my au so i can do w/e), harem pairings also accepted if many of you want em. yaoi also will be considered if a majority(and i mean a whole lot of you) want it...Shudders a lil at the thought


	2. You've Changed

A/N: Okay Just got back from work and man am i tired. Okay i got a bunch of ideas when i woke up this mornin and ima put em to use now. Also i kinda suck at fight scenes cuz idk a lot of jutsu names and stuff. If someone can give me the names and descriptions of em plz do. A site wit em too will also help :P Plz n TY Now on wit the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CRAP. LESS YOU WANNA CALL MY OCS CRAP.

* * *

**You've Changed**

A bleach blonde kunoichi was seen running through the village. She finally stops in a training ground being occupied by her fellow teammates. "Ino your early, we don't start training for another two hours."

"Asuma sensei, Chouji, Shikamaru, you guys will never guess who's come back!"

"Huh, cant you see I'm busy, what can be so important that you have to interrupt my game?"Shikamaru was currently playing a game of shogi against a shadow clone, it wasn't going anywhere.

"Its Sasuke. he's come back!! Oh and Naruto and that perv are back too."

"What? Naruto's finally back? I cant wait to see how he's changed." Chouji now rising to his feet. Chouji now is more built rather than fat. Since his time in combat against the sound four he has been constantly working on his physical strength so he will no longer have a need for his family's pills. (think slightly smaller version of Sig Curtis from Full Metal Alchemist)

"Yeah the three of them are at the hokage tower lets go!" The four of them left the training grounds in the direction of all the commotion in the shinobi community.

"Tsunade-baachan long time no see" Naruto's rude nature has opened the eyes of Shizune, Tsunade and Iruka. the change in his appearance is shocking to the three. Naruto's hair is now straighter and falls slightly pass his shoulders.

He has a crescent scar going down from above his left eyebrow down connecting to the corner of his mouth. His left eye a light crystal blue, while his right eye piercing, the color of a fine cut blood ruby. He wears a black shirt with torn sleeves, over a deep orange t-shirt, with a an open combat vest with plenty pockets to house a diverse assortment of gear. His pants are a black denim with vinyl orange flame designs, no longer wearing his blue open toed sandals but flexible metallic boots with weaved sides as to not suffocate his feet for a comfortable fit.

On the back of his vest is his trade mark spiral symbol from his former orange jumpsuit. The necklace he won off of Tsunade dangles from his neck seeming to be slightly brighter in color then when he first won it. He has cold carbon steel bracing's on his wrist with wind like designs, four blood rubies on each in the center al around the bracing's, stopping two inches from his wrist.

The rubies giving off a faint glow sealing the Kyuubi's power allowing, if needed, for him to maintain control of up to three tails each for each bracer. (for those that dont get it it means it gives Naruto control of six tails in total :P) A small gold bell earring in his right ear, giving a soothing warm feeling to those who hear it.

"Naruto haven't our travels given you some manners yet?" Sasuke's hair ha also grown but is held in place in the style of royal male family members of the daimyos. He's wearing an open white kimono. He's eyes sporting three tomoes each.

His bare chest reveals a diagonal slash scar starting thin from below his right shoulder then thickening then thinning once again as it descends and stops the left of the center of his abdomen. He wears loose baggy dark blue pants and wooden sandals.

A full tang katana about four feet in length adorned on his hips. A simple black clad design. Three black metal piercings in his right ear, his lobe, the cartilage at the top and one in between. His curse mark gone.

"Oh shut up teme your one to talk, leaving our village without a word, and then attacking me as soon as we see each other a year after our fight."

"At least I don't go around yelling at everyone and everything, dobe."

"OH yea-" Before the two could continue Sakura smacks the two in their temples before pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

Clearing her throat, making herself known once again, Tsunade addresses the now standing Jiraiya who has a massively swollen lump on his head.

"Tsunade I have completed Naruto's training and we have also been able to secure Sasuke from Orochumaru, Naruto destroyed his HQ and the hidden Sound Village during a raid we committed in an attempt to rescue the daughter of a village leader that Orochumaru's shinobi invaded in attempt to claim their silver mines." Jiraiya looks exactly the same except having a large lump on his head.

* * *

**FlashBack**

* * *

"GRRR AHHH!!" Naruto is consumed in a red-orange demonic Chakra. Clawing and ripping everything and everyone in sight.

"RUN!! He's not human!! He's Gonna Kill Us All!!" Everyone that were able to escape Naruto's assault were maneuvering through the crumbling buildings. Orochumaru is standing on top of a tower cursing at what's happening.

"Kabuto do not let him get to Sasuke or the girl! I'll handle him myself"

Launching forward Naruto knocks the tower down, while Orochumaru jumps onto the rooftops of the remaining surroundings. Without the use of his arms Orochumaru could only do so much. However In a sickening manner he manages to summon his sword used to kill Sarutobi.

Thrusting the blade at Naruto hoping to land a fatal blow in the the chest only to have it blocked by Naruto's bare hands. Forming an extension on his arms using the Kyuubi's demonic chakra. Snatching the now pathetic form of the former Snake Sannin, crushing his windpipe and burning his flesh, Naruto is about to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly the former Snake Sannin reacting to the lack of air and blood to his head swings his blade at the extended chakra appendage slicing right through it, freeing him from certain unconsciousness.

Panting heavily while trying to gain some ground Orochumaru spits out snakes in an attempt to buy him sometime. Due to the intensity of the now five-tailed Naruto the snakes are obliterated upon impact with the tainted chakra. With the lack of air and blood to Orochumaru head his vision is blurry, all of a sudden Naruto disappears from his sight, causing him to curse loudly.

In desperation he screams for Kabuto while spinning around causing everything in his vision to blend into each other, stopping when he does a complete 360, An explosion of an orange force propels him skyward before finally being impaled by Naruto's Tails, one in both knees, his shoulders and the final one in his neck.

As Kabuto arrives to the scene of his lords supposed demise a white snake slithers out of Orochumaru's mouth and then try's to enter Kabuto, while in mid flight it is caught by what seems to be a bolt of lightning extending from the hilt of a katana.

Which then continues to stab right through the abdomen of Kabuto then slices upward through his spine and out his skull. A geyser of blood is seen escaping Kabuto's spilt body before falling with a soaked thud, his organs ooze out of him forming a dark pool of crimson red that reeks of iron.

"...Naruto..."

* * *

**End FlashBac**

* * *

"I see, it seems you had quite the experience on your trip. As for you I am in need of you to prove your loyalty to the Leaf before i can make any decision upon what to do with you."

"What-"

"Its okay dobe, I knew this would happen if I returned, and I will try my best to prove that I am no longer seeking for power, though i still seek retribution for my brother's actions."

"But..."

"Naruto we all know how you feel but his actions still have consequences, though knowing the council they will more than likely make an excuse for him." Jiraiya states.

"The council are all scum in my eyes, they only want my sharingan for their petty needs. Tsunade-sama I will take any form of punishment you deal me." Sasuke then proceeds to kneel

"Errahhh huhh hehh hahhh" A sudden yawn enters the room when a light purple haired toddler appears on Naruto's Shoulder(Yachiru style XD)

"Tou-san where are we?" The young girl says in a sweet innocent groggy voice.

"Did you have a nice nap Mayu-chan? We're in my home village now." Naruto says in a sweet calming voice.

A small pause and silence falls upon the small group...

"Ehhhhh!!" Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura all screech in unison.

"Na-na-na-na-ru-to you..."

Wide eyed and mouth agape the four of them constantly stare back to back at the Naruto and the small girl.

finally Jiraiya begins to explain the situation before the ignorant group could jump to anymore conclusion, all the while both Naruto and then young girl stare with confused expressions plastered on their faces.

"Okay I know what your all thinking... yes she's Naruto's daughter... but she's his adopted daughter. This is Uzumaki Mayuki. formally known as Tsukino Mayuki daughter of the village leader of the Underground Village."

"But didn't that village get destroyed?" Iruka questions

"Yes, ironically the people that almost killed her actually saved her"

"I don't remember much about then, all i remember is being cared for by otousan. hehehe" Mayuki embraces Naruto's neck resting her head on his shoulder

* * *

The conversation was carried on with Tsunade, Sakura, Iruka, and Shizune all grilling the three before they could finally leave and head for some rest.

"Hey dobe you know the offer still stands."

"You know what I think I'm gonna take you up on that. My little old apartment is not really a good place to raise a kid. Thanks."

As the two best friends head towards the Uchiha compound the events of the day have drained them of both time and rest, before they can even begin to turn the corner they are ambushed by the bleach blonde Kunoichi

"Sasuke!" she screams as she attempts to wrap he arms around the Uchiha, getting sidestepped and smacking face first into the wall beside them.

"Naruto, Sasuke long time no see."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto!!" A large fur ball lands in front of them

"Kiba! Whoa is that Akamaru? What the hell have you been feeding him?"

"Yo!" Chouji jumps and lands beside the bunch

"Chouji!? Wow your not a fatass anymore"

"Ha I'll take that as a compliment. Is that Sasuke with you? I thought he abandoned us."

"I've given up on my previous life of a power-hungry fool, after seeing the cruelties of such actions can bring to those of no sin."

"Huh? Shino what's wrong with you?" Kiba's face."

"Heh!? Shino? Where?" Naruto begins to search his surroundings.

Now agitated with tic marks on his forehead The trenchcoat wearing shinobi releases a swarm at Him only for it miss their target when Naruto appears behind Shino, Mayuki now in Sasuke's arms.

"Just messing with you. There's no way in hell id ever miss that creepy aura around you."

"I don't wether to be offended or thankful." A twitching smile on Shino's face making it known to the others that it is the former rather than the latter that Shino feels.

"So where are you two headed and who is this girl in Sasuke's arm" Shikamaru asks, appearing standing on top of a tree limb, Asuma right beside him. Said girl begins to stir until lifted by Naruto and begins to cradle herself in his arms; the length of the report tired her out in the hokage's office.

Much to the shock of the others Naruto states "This is my daughter Mayuki, and I'll ask for you all to keep your voices, she's very tired from all of our travels as am I."

"Why don't you all join us at my place to catch up." Sasuke says much to the delight of Sakura who has just now joined team 8 and her friends.

"Oh and Asuma-sensei do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?"

"Huh, oh yea he's currently on a mission which he should be returning from later this evening infact." Asuma finally responds after coming from the shock from hearing about the last person he would of guessed to beat him into the world of fatherhood( he knocked up Kurenai :P)

"Oh okay thank you, when you see him can you tell him where we all are at?"

"Sure Naruto."

Naruto then questions the group to see who his currently in town, the proceeds to form four shadow clones after finding their general location and using his enhanced senses to pin point the exact locations of Neji, Lee, TenTen, and Hinita.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Oh before i forget leave a msg of what you think. Okay yay official first chappie down. sorry for the lack of length. Still not use to writing for so long. Continuing to write something after ive left off is kinda hard so i Always upload as soon as i get it all out my head while its still fresh. Will try to improve on that. Time for some sleep ive got work in nine hours grrrr. Dont forget to leave some form of communication stating what kinda pairings you want :P**

* * *

**currently considering:NaruHina SasuSaku InoChoShikaTema TenLee KibaxOC ShinoSuzu(**Kamizuru Suzumebachi) IrukaAnko KakashiYuugao NejiAyame

**Harem possibility: NaruxHinaxTenxAyame SasuxSakuxIno**

**Okay time for some sleep for real this time...just hope i can actually fall asleep...**


	3. Why Couldn't This Happen Before?

**A/N: AHHH YAY DAY OFF TOMORROW!! YES. OKAY IN THIS STORY IVE DECIDED TO GIVE NARUTO A GF, WHO IT ITS MAY OR MAY NOT SURPRISE YOU. ALSO IVE DECIDED TO MAKE IT A SMALL HAREM CONSISTING OF ONLY THREE GIRLS. ONE OF THEM WILL FINALLY GRACE NARUTO'S EXISTENCE WITH HERS. CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS? SHE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE MINOR CHARACTERS OF ALL TIME BECAUSE WE SHARE SIMILAR INTERESTS IN OUR COLLECTIONS. OKAY ON WITH THE STORY. NOOOOO ITS RAINING LUCKY FOR YOU THAT MEANS I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO BUT TYPE. OH AND REVIEWS WILL DRIVE ME TO WRITE FASTER SO DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A MSG IF U LIKE MY FIC HEHEXD**

**:P**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN CRAP :P less u call my OC's crap which in someways they are...:P

"Speaking"

_"Thought"_

**"Demonic speaking"**

_**"Demonic Thought"**_

* * *

**Why Couldn't This Of Happened Before?**

* * *

"Haaaaaah" Naruto lets out a relieved sigh.

"Chichi-osan look look" Mayuki begins to manipulate water in the air. Playing with the water, she sends it all around the room. Laughing as it splashes Naruto in the face.

The two were currently relaxing in the bathing room of the Uchiha compound, the events of the day were catching up to them. Naruto now has a twitching smile as he slowly begins to build chakra is his hand.

"Oh Ma-Yu-Chan" Naruto says in a sing song voice "I think its time to wash that hair of yours." Naruto then uses the chakra in his hand right hand to repel the water at Mayuki's face, causing the little girl to become submerged in the water. The room itself has wooden walls, with stones set as the base of the walls and on the floor to provide a nonslip surface. The tub was set on the farwall and extended to two corners it was more of a small hot spring then a tub, which infact all the water comes from. The size of the room was of a standard living room found in most homes.

Mayuki remained submerged underwater which caught Naruto's attention. Quickly finding her he pulls her up only to have her spit water in his face causing the girl to go into a laughing fit.

The two then exit the bath after performing their nightly rituals which consists of:

Naruto and Mayuki standing side by side while brushing their teeth facing out into the night sky, Their movements in perfect sync. Mayuki was still much to small to reach the sink, being only three feet tall, to counter this however she has developed herself into quite a water manipulator, she focuses air and water chakra and forges the two to form a small step ladder for her to reach the sink, her effort was always amusing for Naruto. It wasnt always so simple for her to do this.

* * *

**Small FlashBack**

Mayuki presses her hands together open palmed and fingers extended, and holds her hands infront of her face while she strains with all her might. Her face becoming a bright red with due to all the pressure building. She clamps her teeth together with all the strain forcing a grin on her face. She begins to rock her head back and forth, All the while standing in place. A minute passes and then she falls back due to the lack of blood flow. An exasperated Naruto rushes to her side frantically trying to find a way to treat her after hearing the thud inside of the bathroom. Her eyes still closed and a koed look on her face she manages to lift a shaky finger pointing infront of a hotel sink. Naruto follows the direction to the sight of a newly formed foot high ice step ladder. Letting out a sigh He picks up Mayuki and carries her to bed.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

"Hoi Naruto, you and Mayuki can have the second room down the hall." Sasuke says to the pair as he notices the two let out a sigh stretch their arms up then out, bend their backs back, then nearly tip over forward, all while in perfect sync. A sweatdrop forms on the back of the Uchiha's head.

"Kay thanks Im going to turn in later"

"Yea Sasuoji-san" The Purple haired little girl spoke while tilting her head back over her shoulder as Naruto does the same then both walk outside. Mayuki jumps onto Naruto's Back and then proceed to jump onto the roof to gaze at the stars.

An hour passes as Naruto reflects on the days events.

After locating the four and catching them by surprise he drags all of them to the Uchiha compound. Upon remembering some of the things that happened with a certain pale eyed beauty he finds a blush has crawled to his face causing him to let a little chuckle and a small grin.

* * *

**Another Flashback :P**

The Naruto bunshin leaps from rooftop to rooftop not wanting to use any chakra. All is going according to plan in his mind when all of a sudden four kunai come flying at him. After managing to easily dodge them he traces them to their source, The Hyuuga training grounds. Tenten is launching wave after wave of projectiles at a hooded figure. Each wave being repelled with waves of a hand expelling chakra forming spilt second shields. The endless barrage of kunai and other weapons were all in vain as not a single landed a blow against the white hooded figure. Naruto now realizing who Tenten is sparing with uses his new techniques, by charging his legs with chakra, specifically his knees. calves, ankles and feet he can release it all to propel himself forward at blinding speeds. Before the two kunoichis could react Naruto is now behind the hooded figure and proceeds to sniff the arch between the hooded figures shoulders and head.

"Hinita... I must say your scent is somehow invigorating"

Hinita and Tenten immediately attack then unrecognized man. Tenten sends shurikens aimed for his skull while Hinita trys to strike his gut. Naruto grabs Hinita by her wrists and pulls her in to his arms while the shurikens somehow lose their momentum and just drop. Hinita attempts to break free but for some reason she finds that she is feeling some weird mix of ecstasy shock and confusion. Tenten seeing her attack failed lunges at him with all shes worth. Only to be pulled into an embrace by the unknown man.

"Now is that really anyway to treat an old friend after finally seeing each other again?"

Realization hit both girls.

"Na-ru-to?" eyes widening as Tenten spoke.

With the name spoken Hinita lets out a gasp, her knees buckle and she goes limp.

Still to shocked to see what has happened to her friend Tenten spins around and returns the hug. She finally sees Hinita and pulls her up. Realizing what she has just happen a blush creeps up on Tenten's face while Hinita's is as dark as the rubies on Naruto's bracers.

"Now thats more like it, and may i say the two of you have really grown up while I was away."

The blush growing on Tenten's face as she examines the newly matured Naruto. She notices that Naruto has grown to be quite taller than her. Tenten herself is 5ft 6, while Hinita is 5ft 5, Naruto however is 6ft 1, and still growing.

"Hmmm the two of you are blushing, what does that mean I wonder" They playful coyness in his voice flushes Tenten's face.

Hinita has somehow recomposed herself and i now standing right infront of him. Her hands reach up towards Naruto face. His hair is covering his face while looking down at her. Naruto lowers himself to be on eye level with her. Hinita moves his hair behind his ears. Taken aback she sees his scar and his eyes. She runs her tiny fingers along the scar and stops when it reaches his cheeks. Naruto then proceeds to cuff Hinita's face.

"You know, something finally hit me during my days outside of here. I began to remember all my encounters with you and then I begin to wonder to myself, how could i ever be so dense? Though now that I'm with you again i have to know...do you still like me?"

"Na-ru-to..."

Hinita begins to lean in while Naruto seeing this does the same. Before the two could connect Tenten makes herself known by jumping in between them. Receiving two pecks on the cheeks Tenten pouts about being forgotten and decided to ruin the moment, much to the dismay of Hinita and Naruto.

Before the two could complain Tenten makes it known to Hinita that this Naruto was a bunshin, Hinita was to shocked to notice this and turned to Naruto for confirmation, Naruto gave small smile and nodded his head.

He then relays the message and soon the three are off to join the rest of their fiends.

Upon their arrival Neji and Lee were already there and were conversing with a now more social Sasuke along side him was Sakura and Shino. Kiba was with Chouji and Shikamaru were eating with a look of pure content on their faces.

A shock came to Hinita and Tenten when a pink apron wearing Naruto exited the kitchen with a plate of stir fried noodles in his hands. The Naruto bunshin entered from behind them then dispelled itself. After doing so a look of surprise and a slight blush came to his face then a small giggle at Tenten's antics. A with a soft smile he motioned for the two to join the rest of them inside.

Tenten was reluctant at first when she glanced over at the small chatting group, catching Naruto's attention, but she eventually walks over. konohamaru and his little group let out a loud belch while patting their stomachs and praising the chef. Earning them a shacking of the head from Shikimaru(Shiki) a laugh from Chouji(Cho) and a scolding from Ino.

The reunion went well into the night as the group reminisced about days spent and shared their experiences with each other.

**End FlashBack**

* * *

Mayuki cuddles close to Naruto in her sleep. Knowing this is no place for a small child to sleep he returns inside. Sasuke has already turned in. He walks down the hall expecting the work his bunshins had done cleaning the old home. He goes into his new room. He tucks Mayuki in and falls suit. Mayuki snuggles up to him with content in her face. A small smile on Naruto's face as he now accepts slumbers deep embrace.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Its about 5am in the morning and Naruto awakens with Mayuki jumping up and down. It always surprise Naruto how she can always get up so early.

"Naru-tousan!! Neh-neh what are we gonna do today??" Finally settling down and plopping herself on Naruto's lap all the while smiling.

"We're going to see old lady Tsunade, so i can find out the status of me an Sasuke. But first we're going to go get ready for the day."

The rise out of bed and head for the bathing room, a quick shower followed by brushing and everything else you do in the morning and their off to get breakfast."

"Hoi Naruto, When are you going to cook something?"

"You lazy bum why don't you just learn how to cook for yourself?" Naruto takes whats leftover from the small reunion food and heats it up.

"Sasu-ojisan! look at this." Mayuki starts shaking her hair to get rid of water, but instead of the water going everywhere it stops mid-flight. Giving off a giggle she proceeds to poke each droplet which then finally falls. Sasuke can't help but be amazed by her ability with water.

"Yoh Teme we need to head over the hokage's office in about 10mins."

"I know that dobe."

As the trio arrive to the hokage's office they are greeted with a snore.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune states loudly waking the napping sannin.

"Heh, huh, wuh?" Seeing the trio along with Shizune Tsunade recomposes herself clearing her throat and wiping the drool from her mouth.

"Oh, um, yes right. Sasuke the majority of the council seems to be entirely bent on reinstating you and giving you full amnesty, i however along with the majority of the clan heads such of that of the Hyuugas and the Nara, Aburame, and Akimichi are not entirely sure of your loyalty and are here by reinstating you with the conditions of a 4 month probation and you will not be permitted the hidden Leaf village for 6 months and I'm assigning Anbu to be on surveillance for the full 6 months, if you so ever as take a dump in a suspicious manner I will know about it and act. Is that clear?"

"Hai"

"Umm so Tsunade-baachan your saying that your going to be spying on him in the bathroom and you will act if he takes a dump?" Naruto says with false coy.

"Yes I di... Why you little..." Naruto quickly escapes the room with a laughing Mayuki on his back while Tsunade curses up a storm.

Sasuke lets out a sigh at the immature behavior of the blonde. Naruto however knowing he has yet to receive any information about his status decides to return later after Tsunade has gotten a chance to settle down and hopefully wont be too angry at him.

What happens next catches Naruto by surprise. He spots Lee and Neji walking together, but thats not what surprises him. Side by side the two are girls he's never seen before,holding their hands. He stops on top of a building and a glint of light catches his eye. To his left a kunai is wedged into the wall. His enhanced senses allow him to pick up the scent of blood on the handle of the kunai. He also picks up a few more scents a distinct iron, oil, polish, and lavender?

Then he picks up a faint scent that he is very familiar scent... tears? Thats when he realizes that the elevation here gives a perfect view of the path traveled by the Hyuuga jounin and the chuunin taijutsu specialist. Then it clicked, Tenten was here, she saw everything...

"Damnit..."

Mayuki quickly notices her chichi's behavior and new it best not to intrude on his thoughts. All she could do was hold on tight while her chichi begins to use his speed burst which she likes to call "ShadowStep" cause whenever Naruto uses it he always appears in the shadow of his...targets...

Naruto followed the scent and found it led into the forrest outside of the village. It continued a fair bit out of the village and led to a small clearing. He stops outside of the clearing, and takes a step forward. Before he could take a second step a shuriken lands at his feet, and another flies right pass his face nipping a bit of his cheek and hair. The blood drops while a tear falls from the throwers eyes. Mayuki is about to say something but the seriousness of the situation stops her.

"STAY BACK!!"

Naruto takes another step forward and a kunai is thrown hitting him in the shoulders. Not even acknowledging the injury.

"STOP!! GO AWAY!!"

More shurikens come at him. All landing with deadly accuracy.

"Why...(sob)...Why..."

Naruto is now standing before her, using another shadow step to close the gap. He kneels before the now sobbing girl.

She stats hitting him repeatedly.

"Why why why WHY!!"

Naruto pulls the girl into a embrace. Holding her tighter and tighter. Comforting her the best he can.

Finally Tenten speaks in weak whispery voice.

"Why does this always happen whenever I fall for a guy.(sob)... First Neji turns me down during the academy and then I fall for Lee and... and... I start to think that things might look good for me... but then I start to get close to Neji again but then Lee and i get closer... then... then... I thought maybe i could finally have a little happiness again...(sob) but now... Neji... Lee... they didn't even feel like telling me about them... I know what your thinking... they might just be their friends and that nothings going on with them... but your wrong... I've followed them before... the four of them would go into hotels... into Lee's house at night... secretly meeting... and yet I still loved the those two idiots... I guess seeing them today actually out in public and holding hands happily finally got to me..."

"Shhhhh... I know I may not be much to you, I'm probably the last guy you'd ever think to be with you. But I'm here and i want to help you in anyway i can. Please you can trust me, let me help." He slowly caresses her back whispering more comforting words to her. After awhile Tenten slowly rises sniffling a little. Naruto also rises with her, keeping her close.

in another weak voice even softer then before.

"Thank you."

Just as she was about to turn around. A hand grabs hers. First thinking it was Naruto she stays still, but then she notices something weird... the hand is small... and soft... and its reaching from below her...

Just before she could think of anyone it could be her arm becomes heavy and then the weight shifts to her back. She begins to fall and then whatever was on her back pulls her down all the way, turning her in the process. She hits Naruto who was about to catch her but then our favorite little girl jumps behind the two and goes on all fours behind Naruto's legs, causing the pair to fall. Before The two could react to the mischievous little girl she vanishes without a trace. As Naruto was about to move Tenten stops him. She rests her head on his chest. Naruto still has his left hand out and his right around her waist from when he tried to catch her. Tentens right hand finds her way to Naruto's open hand, Naruto follows suit and gently grips her hand. Tenten's last free hand finds it's way around Naruto's neck and pulls herself closer to him. Reading the situation Naruto reluctantly tries to end it.

"Ten-chan, please this isn't right... your not yourself right now..."

"Please Naruto, Let me stay this way..."

"Ten..chan"

Finally giving in he pulls her closer. She presses herself against him in response. The two just stay like this for hours. In complete bliss and fully content with themselves, that is until Tenten raises her head and begins to lean it closer to Naruto's, just when their faces finally touch a small giggle is heard. this snaps the two out of their world and drags them back roughly into reality. They pull apart, Naruto sits upright and Tenten does the same. Thats when they notice their surroundings. Its dusk and a cold wind is blowing.

"Achoo"

"Okay Mayuki come out, we know your there, your still not that good at stealth. Also not good at keeping yourself unaffected by the climate. Come out now."

"Yes Mayuki Come here I know it was you that pulled us down. Come sit down with us. I'll show the two of you the reason i come here when I'm sad as a thanks."

Reluctantly the little purple haired girl comes out and plops herself on Naruto's lap.

"See look over here, the flowers in the center are really special. Usually they're a pale white but when its about this time of day, see watch"

As the sun begins to set the white flower begin to glow a slight orange. thinking that its only the light from the sun Naruto just gives it a glance before staring at Tenten, but then the petals begin to seemingly fly off in a strong cold breeze. The petals fly towards them and one lands on Naruto's nose. What caught him off guard was that the petal was warm despite the cool breeze. Mayuki and Tenten share a small giggle at the expression on Naruto's face.

Just when the mood finally got bright an awkward silence fell on the trio when a loud gurgling erupted from all three at once. A blush from all three then a giggle from the trio.

"Ten-chan why don't we get something to eat. And don't say you can't I know your hungry." Putting his hand around her waist then pulling her to him then resting his hand on her stomach."

"Alright but its my treat as a thank you"

"You already thanked me silly. Now come on." Naruto rises to his feet, as Mayuki jumps off and decides to run around. Tenten tries to rise but finds her legs have gone numb and falls immediately.

Naruto notices this and pulls her up bridal style.

"Na-ruto what are you doing? Put me down right now!" Said a now furiously blushing Tenten

With a soft smile and plentiful coyness Naruto tries to convince her.

"Aww but Ten-chan, you can't walk and I'm really hungry right now, and I cant carry you on my back cause Mayu-chans already there."

Before she could put up a resistance Naruto takes off.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Naruto asks sweetly.

"RAMEN!!" Mayuki states with a fist in the air, a seriousness on her face, flames in her eyes."

An awkward laugh escapes Tenten. "_Wow this girl is so much like Naruto... If it weren't for her hair I would really think she would be his kid."_ Just then a weird thought came to her._ "Although if Anko were the mother then I wouldn't have any doubts about her being Naruto's kid..." _Tenten shakes her head furiously, catching Naruto's eye but he just overlooks it.

When they arrive at Ichiraku Naruto is still carrying Tenten which earns a blush from both Ayame and Tenten. Naruto noticing both girls puts Tenten down beside her and then Mayuki breaks the awkward tension.

"ChiChi-osan, nehneh is this the place you told me about?"

"Hmm yes Mayu-chan this is the place, I use to come here all the time, They make some of the best ramen I've ever had."

Ayame couldn't help but listen to the conversation, but she couldn't put her finger on who this person could be. That is until...

"Naruto-kun i have to know... what do you th-"

"EHHHH!!" Both Ayame and her father screech.

"Na-na-naruto?"

"Its good to see you too Ayame-chan"

"Hehe well I'll be damned Naruto your back and with a cute girl and a kid, I knew you had it in you"

"Chichi!"

"What?"

"Well thats all good in well but-"

Just then the trio's stomachs make themselves known.

"Alright since this is a special day first bowls of Ramen are free. I'd offer you a meal but then you'd make me go in debt"

"heheh well thats kind of you and I think I'll accept"

As the three finished their meals naruto left a stack of 12 bowls 7 for Mayuki and 3 for Tenten. The group said their farewells and soon left the humble stand.

When they were walking off Tenten suddenly stopped.

"Listen Naruto I..."

"It's alright I know what your about to say and ask... and well I just don't know. Hinita is really special to me."

"I see. Well the-"

"No you didn't let me finish. She is really special to me but after what happened I realized that so are you..."

"Naruto..." Tenten spoke in a soft voice.

A calm breeze falls around them. The cool night sky and the endless count of stars above them embrace the two. Mayuki appeared to be asleep while clinging onto Naruto with an unbreakable death hold.

"But i just don't know if i can ever choose between the two of you."

"Then don't" came from a voice hidden in the shadows.

Hinita appears before them a look of anguish yet happiness on her face with tears in her eyes.

"I know everything. Tenten you've become like an older sister to me and when i saw Neji bring those two girls back with him and Lee i knew what would happen to you if you saw them, so I went looking for you. I saw you runoff and Naruto chase after you. I used my byakugun to spy on the two of you and followed to keep you in my range without making myself known. I saw everything..."

"Hinita..." Both Naruto and Tenten said in a hushed voice.

They both stood frozen as Hinita explained it all. She told them both that she has been waiting for Naruto for so long that she would happily take anything without any questions asked, even if it meant she had to share Naruto.

The two stunned shinobi were brought back when they were pulled into an embrace by Hinita. She raises her hands and cuffs Naruto's face and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss.Naruto returns it by bending down and with his right hand pulls her up to him.

Their faces twist and turn in their attempt to release their pent up desires for each other. Naruto then proceeds to trace the inside of her mouth with his tongue, she then softly bites it then releases it and bites his lip, they continue this showing of their feelings until reluctantly Hinita pulls away locking eyes with Naruto then staring at the now bright red Tenten. Naruto's Iron grip and the shock of what was happening held her in place.

Hinita rested her head on Naruto's chest while still staring at Tenten, she proceeds to smile as Naruto catches why she did it. Looking for any confirmation from Hinita for his thoughts, he gets it.

"Naruto, go ahead I know what you want to do."

Naruto just smiles and nods as he now looks at Tenten, who was now looking back and forth at the two. Before she could do anything, Naruto squeezes her against him locking their eyes.

"Ten-chan" Naruto says while slowly leaning into her.

Tenten's reaction surprised her. She just stared into his eyes, his aquamarine and blood ruby eyes, before her vision blurs due to the moisture coming from her eyes. She closes her eyes. and tilts her head back her mouth slightly open, waiting for contact.

Thats when the grip around her loosens then releases her. She finds it then caressing her face and wiping away her tears.

"Ten-chan..."

"Its okay Naruto. As long as its you I don't mind giving you my first kiss. So why are you taking so long?" She says while smiling, her eyes opening to show her sad joy. Thats when, she finds the contact was made.

Naruto's warm breath spreads around her face. She opens her mouth and as quickly as she did Naruto entered. They spent another minute this way before separating. Tenten follows Hinita's earlier actions and rests her head on Naruto's broad chest, which was a perfect fit for the two girls.

Thats when they were all taken aback and jumped when Mayuki lunged herself between them forcing the three to embrace her too.

"Wow Chichi-osan I never knew I would have two haha-osans." Mayuki said in a warm truthful giggle.

The last part caught the group off guard and gave the three a bright blush.

"I kinda like the sound of that haha-osan, being an okaasan has always been a dream of mine, do you mind Naruto? Tenten?"

"Well its kinda sudden but I would love to have a okaasan for my lil Mayu-chan, and two is something I couldn't even dream of. That is if its okay with you Ten-chan"

"Uhhmmm its kinda sudden... but what the heck. I finally found myself a family to hold dear."

"You know its kinda late and I'm sure Mayu-chan would want to spend some more time with you two. I know i would." Naruto says playfully.

"Yea please come with us Hina-hahaosan, Ten-hahaosan" Mayuki then released a full force assault of the one thing we all know and fear yet all used one time or another, the puppy dog eyes. The effect is amplified as tears form and her lower lip quivers, the fact that she's 4 years old and extremely cute does not help them.

"Aghh i can't say no to you, fine fine i"ll go with you." Tenten says flustered then laughs a lil at the end.

"Hina-hina-hahaosan?" Mayuki whimpers.

"ChiChi-osan will be mad at me but fine." Hinita says trying to hide her joy, and failing as a smile escapes her. Feeling this she becomes embarrassed and buries her face in Naruto's face.

"Alright lets go."

"Neh-neh Chichi-osan can you use that technique please. We don't have to hide our chakra signals here. Pweeeaaassseee!!"

"Fine fine, Hold on tight girls." Naruto tightens his embrace on the two as Mayuki jumps back on his back. Then much to the shock and then wonderment of the two girls the ground has left their feet. The night sky grew closer and closer, and the village bellow grew smaller. When the four of them were over a hundred feet in the air, Naruto finally stops.

"Woooowwwww!!" Mayuki's eyes are widened along with the fellow girls in Naruto's arms.

"The view from up here is really amazing huh." Naruto says grinning at the faces of his two new found lovers.

"Yes it is, how is this possible?" Hinita questions while keeping her gaze on the village.

"Konoha is beautiful from up here, but i gotta know how your doing this too." Tenten now finds herself staring up at naruto.

Both girls have a death grip around Naruto that rivals that of Mayuki's. The one who answers their questions is the purple haired toddler.

"Chichi-osan developed this technique when got angry during a training exercise. He was hanging upside down with his weights only using his chakra. Well when he got mad his chakra spiked and launched him off the tree branch. Still shocked he kept his chakra raging. He let go of the weights but the weights strapped to his ankles pulled him down feet first. Well then for some reason he decided to spike his chakra more and then his descent slowed. Noticing it he spiked it more before he hit the ground and he began to levitate. A few days of practice later and then this is the result." Tenten and Hinita were once again shocked but this time by Mayuki's intellectual level as the little girl began to explain the dynamics and use and application of it, but also revealed a major weakness in it.

"It makes the user known to everyone with any chakra sensing capability."

"Thats why i only use it for recreation"

Naruto begins to descend on the Uchiha compound. Sensing Naruto and then the three hes with Sasuke just goes back to his room and goes to bed, knowing it wouldn't do any good to disturb them.

The whole day has tired them out and as soon as Naruto lands Mayuki jumps off, grabs the two kunoichis, and leads them to her and her tousan's room. As the girls got more comfortable Naruto just goes into the kitchen to get a drink. He picked up the habit of occasional drinking, then soon joined the girls when Mayuki began calling for him.

Naruto was taken aback of the sight he saw when he entered the room. Hinita was wearing a very tight white sleeping kimono, that hugged her in just the right places modestly showed off her figure.

Tenten however was only in small tight shorts and chest wraps, both girls had their hairs down and were sitting on either side of the bed motioning for him to join them. That when Mayuki pounced on him from behind sending him forward and the two girls already on the bed into a fit of giggles. Finally in bed Naruto finds himself in the middle with Tenten to his left and Hinita to his right with Mayuki sleeping on his torso.

Both girls pressed themselves on either side of him while Naruto wrapped his arms around them. After about 10mins of silence and bliss Naruto lets out a whisper before falling asleep.

"This is one of the best days i ever had"

Both girls nodded in agreement before them too also joined the two Uzumakis in their own dreamlands.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Okay whad ya thnk? was my longest chappie byfar. Oh for those of you who dont kno chichi is how you adress your father while otousan is how you adress a father. same goes for haha cept its your mother and okaasan is a mother :P. Ok so the romance part has finally kicked in and also two of Naruto's new abilities is revealed. flight and shadowstep. if you guys got any other possible abilities i can give him w/o turnin him into a god like being tell me :P tho i may do that myself still cant decided if i want a powerhouse Naruto or godly Naruto. I'll let you people decided, oh and those two girls that are with neji and lee will be part of my plot too :P neways dont forget to leave a msg if u like **


	4. Status Quo Update

Okay ppl summer vacation been up for a month now i been back into readin naruto some shit in my life gave me some inspiration New Chapters under development Be patient people This story is still alive 


End file.
